The Thundercats Princess
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU where Lion-O is princess named Lionessa and the queen lives. Soon the time comes for Lionessa to marry what could happen or go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

The king and queen of Thundera Claudius and Leonara had an adopted son named Tygra and now the queen was going to have a baby.

One night in Autumn. The queen gave birth. Tygra wondered what was going on. Claudius came out. He was smiling.

He knelt down next to Tygra. "Tygra, you are now a big brother," he said.

"Do I have brother?" Tygra asked.

"No, your mother gave us the future queen you have a sister." Claudius said.

"A sister?" Tygra asked.

"Yes you have a little sister, her name Lionessa." the king said. "Your mother wants you to see her." he said.

Tygra followed his father into the room. He saw his mother holding a little bundle. "Tygra meet your baby sister." she said.

Tygra came over and his mother showed him the little bundle. She was very small. "She's so small," Tygra said.

"Yes but she'll get bigger like you did," Claudius said.

Tygra gently touched her. "She's so soft and warm." Tygra said.

Time passed. Lionessa grew, and grew and grew. As she grew she was becoming a very beautiful princess. Many of the cats in the kingdom were amazed and enchanted by her beauty.

She wasn't just beautiful on the outside she was also beautiful on the inside. She had a very good heart.

Tygra looked after his sister. He cared about his sister very much and she cared about him.

Soon it became time for Lionessa to marry. She had to pick one of the available Lion princes from the other kingdoms.

Many of the noblemen in the kingdom of Thundera wanted to marry Lionessa because of her incredible beauty.

But the king and queen hoped there was a prince out there who would marry their daughter out of love for who she is and not just for her beauty.

Soon the Princes would come at the ball and stay for a few days to win Lionessa's heart.

What could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 the princes

Lionessa was dressed in a lovely gown for the ball where she would meet the princes.

Her attendants helped make her look very lovely. They did up her makeup and her hair.

"You look very lovely princess," her attendant said.

"Thank you," Lionessa said.

Lionessa walked into the room.

"My daughter you look very lovely." Claudius said.

"Thank you," Lionessa said.

"Yes the princes will soon be here," she said.

Lionessa stood in front of the thrones waiting to meet the eligible princes her age.

"Presenting Prince Clawdon of Estal," the announcer said.

Prince Clawdon was a handsome man. He had an auburn mane and hazel eyes. But he seemed preoccupied with a book. He kissed Lionessa's hand and moved on.

"Presenting Prince Rodernous of Veorn." the Announcer said.

Prince Rodernous was very handsome had dark blonde hair and had brilliant green eyes. He was very strong and had a dashing smile. But he seemed to fixed his mane before he came up to see her. He kissed Lionessa's hand and moved on.

"Presenting Prince Stephon of Oronus." the Announcer said.

Prince Stephon was very handsome he had a dark brown mane and brown eyes. He was very muscular and looked very brave. He didn't look to into he seemed wanting to look at something else. He kissed Lionessa's hand and moved on.

"Presenting Prince Leonar of Covantos." the Announcer said.

Prince Leonar was a very handsome lion. His mane was as black as the night sky and he had the big deep brown gentle eyes. He gave the princess a kind smile and kissed her hand and moved on.

"Presenting, Prince Tylon from Nolus," the announcer said.

Prince Tylon was an extremely handsome lion. His man was a rich shade of amber his eyes were amber like his hair. He had a dazzling smile and was tall and strong. He gave Lionessa a flirtatious wink and then kissed her hand and moved on.

"Finally presenting, Prince Lenoch from Stalina," the announcer said.

Prince Lenoch was handsome and had very blonde hair and these bright blue eyes a girl could get lost in. His fur was a soft creamy white it was unusual. He smiled and kissed Lionessa's hand and moved on.

Now Lionessa must dance with all of them.

There were six princes to dance with and that meant six princes to spend time with for a few months to see if they can win her heart.

This was going to be long thing for Lionessa.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lioness dance with each of the princes.

Clawdon was a good dancer but he looked a little nervous. "Please just relax." Lionessa said.

Rodernous was an impressive dancer. "You are graceful as a swan on a lake." he told her.

"Thanks," she said.

Stephon seem pretty alright but he was dancing all jerky like. It was like he was trying to dance on hot coals.

Tylon was very clumsy he kept stepping on Lionessa's feet. "Ouch!" she said.

"Sorry," he said.

Lenoch was quite graceful with dancing his movements were smooth and well executed.

Leonar was very smooth and graceful it made Lionessa feel like she was flying.

"Now all of you will make attempts at winning her heart." Claudius said.

There were competitions to see who would win her heart. Sometimes they would make her gifts.

Each one had their own skills sometimes they would just sit and talk to her.

Leonar and Lenoch seemed to answer her questions with an honest heart. While the others were to busy talking about something else or used rehearsed answers.

She tried her best to be patient with the princes.

Lionessa hoped that her future husband was the best one for her.

Finally it came down to three princes. The three who got the closest to the princess since meeting her.

"Okay, here is test to see which of you will move on." Claudius said. "See that cliff?" he said.

The princes nodded. "Pretend the princess is with you. Let's see how close you can get with out falling off the cliff." Claudius said.

"I will take her at least a four inches from it." Tylon said. He rode the mount and made it at a least four inches before stopping.

"Let's see who can do better than that!" he said.

Lionessa got close to her father. She was frightened.

Lenoch and Leonar looked at each other they knew the cliff was dangerous and shouldn't take anyone near it.

"Now what about you two how far can you take the princess?" Claudius asked.

"I won't take the princess anywhere near that cliff." Leonar said.

"I won't either it's dangerous." Lenoch said.

"Both of you answered correctly, you may move on." Claudius said.

Now the two princes most have one final test to see how well they know the princess and give her a gift showing what they know about her.

Leonar thought about how much she loved legends like of the technology and the stories of Mum-Ra's defeat.

While Lenoch knew how kind and compassionate she was. Lenoch always caught Liosia's eye and heart. He loved her for everything she is kind, strong, brave and true. He could see her beauty went to her core.

Leonar could see the hope in her eyes but he also saw how much she loved Lenoch. He also knew how much Lenoch loved her. He could see they belonged together. Leonar was an understanding prince.

He knew he may have a chance but he knew love when he saw it.

Lenoch was wondering what he should give the princess. The he heard crying and he saw an injured female snarf.

"You poor little thing." Lenoch said and tended to it's wound. He wondered would the princess like this female snarf to keep her snarf company? He decided to give it a shot.

The next day they presented the gifts. Leonar showed her a book full of legends about technology and Mum-Ra.

Lionessa was interested but she saw what Lenoch brought. A female snarf which was getting to know her male snarf.

She saw the snarf's bandaged leg. "What happened to it?" she asked.

"I found it injured and hungry and I thought this snarf she needed a home and I thought she might like living here with your snarf and they will enjoy each other's company." Lenoch said.

"Well it looks like they get along." Lionessa said.

Watching to snarfs rub noses.

"Now my daughter you must choose." Claudius said.

"I choose," Lionessa said.

Leonar saw her thinking and looking troubled. "Princess I think you should trust you heart." Leonar said.

Lionessa smiled at him.

She and Lenoch looked at each other with love. "I choose Lenoch." Lionessa said.

The two of them kissed.

"Now it's time to arrange the wedding." Claudius said.


End file.
